finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Heal (ability)
.]] '''Heal' is a spell that appears in a few games in the Final Fantasy series. It has no constant effect, but has been used as an alternate name for Esuna and Remedy in Final Fantasy IV. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Heal, also known as HEAL in the NES release and Heal1 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 3 White Magic spell that restores a small amount of HP to all allies. In the NES and Origins releases, it restores between 12 and 24 HP, while in subsequent releases, it restores HP depending on the caster's Intelligence. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the White Mage and White Wizard classes. In the GBA/PSP/iOS releases, it costs 10 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II Heal is the command used whenever a Potion or a Hi-Potion is used in battle. It restores a small amount of HP to one unit. Final Fantasy IV Heal is the spell used through using the Healing Staff as an item. It restores minor HP to all party members, and has a spell power of 12. The spell is classified as a white magic spell in the DS remake. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Heal returns as a Item Magic spell via the Healing Staff in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It restores minor HP to all party members. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Heal returns once again with Healing Staff, but also with the Healing Rod. Brina's Dance command randomly casts a White Magic spell, and one of those spells is Heal. The ability name is called Heal Dance, which casts Heal on the entire party. It is also used by the Duke Malboro. Final Fantasy XI Heal is a command in that instructs a character to quit whatever they were doing and attempt to regenerate HP and MP. Generally, the player will appear to be kneeling as they are healing. HP/MP healed is equivalent to 10 HP and 12 MP per tick, plus 1 HP and MP per additional tick spent healing. Clear Mind increases the MP per tick regenerated and there are many pieces of armor, weapons, as well as food that can increase both HP and MP regained. While healing, a player will lose 10% TP per tick. The effects of Clear Mind as well as equipment can change the rate of MP regeneration while healing. Equipment can also be used to increase the rate of HP regeneration through healing. The effects of Signet will now increase the base rate of HP regeneration in regions subject to conquest. The status ailment called Virus will prohibit a character from healing until the sickness is removed by an item or spell. Final Fantasy Tactics Heal is a Squire ability that cures Darkness, Silence, and Poison with 100% success rate. It costs 150 JP to learn and has no MP cost. Final Fantasy Legend III Called CureA in the game, it's a Lost Magic spell that recovers 30% of the party's HP. It cost 8 MP to use, and it can be bought for 10000 GP in Knaya (Pureland) and Shar (''Talon). ''Vagrant Story Heal is a Shaman Spell learned from the Grimoire Guerir. It costs 5 MP to cast and restores the target's HP. Heal is also an enemy ability. It is used by Crimson Blade, Goblin Leader, Orc Leader, Lich, Neesa, Gremlin, Ogre, and Ogre Lord. Gallery Category:Command Abilities Category:Final Fantasy White Magic